Nightmare in the Mushroom Kingdom
by Chocobag
Summary: A dark, unsettling force casts its shadow over two completely different worlds, engulfing them both. Join Jay as he travels through the void to save them and uncover the secrets of his past (Includes OCs.)
1. Chapter 1: A Stroll to the Castle

A young man was laying down, sleeping underneath a tree. He had messy, dark brown hair and was wearing a maroon colored t-shirt with dark navy jeans and black socks. He had his eyes closed and his arms behind his head, his legs were also crossed. He looked to be about 20.

He let out a long sigh as he uncrossed his legs and turned over to his side, moving his hands near the right side of his face. He stood still for a good five minutes before opening his eyes.  
"I can't sleep" He sounded tired as he bolted upright, his hands were on the ground now.

"I feel like maybe there was something I had to..." He stopped mid-sentence as his eyebrows raised a bit. He started scratching his head.

"Uh oh, that's right." He said, realizing something. "Toadsworth wanted to see me about something today." He stood up slowly as he turned to look behind him.

There was a small collection of houses that looked like mushrooms behind the tree, as well as a huge castle at the end of the path that went through the town. He puts his hands in his pockets as he started down the path "Better late then never I guess."

As he headed into town the sky began to turn dark. The young man stopped walking and looked up, putting his hand above his eyes. "Hmm? Looks like there might be a storm soon." He picked up the pace a bit as he put his other hand above his eyes, he was headed towards the castle. A clap of thunder could be heard as it started to drizzle. He hit the castles entrance just before the rain started getting worse and another clap of thunder could be heard.

There were two guards infront of the entrance but they were very small and round and had circular, round, red polka dot covered hats that resembled the roofs of the houses. The two of them moved to the side, out of the way of the door. "Jay?" One of them questioned in a raspy voice.

The young man looked at the guard to his left who had spoken. "Hmm? Yes?" The young man responded, his name was Jay.

"Toadsworth has been worried sick about you. You better get in there." The guard said as he shook his head.

Jay chuckled nervously "Hahaha, sorry about that. I dozed off and almost forgot." The guard continued to shake his head as he opened the castle door for him. "Oh boy..."

Jay entered the castle, the door shut and locked behind him. The pitterpatter of the rain drops could be heard from outside. Jay continued down the main hallway of the castle as he noticed someone.

The person looked idetical to the guards outside only his hat was a bit more muddier in coloration and he was wearing a purple vest with a red bow tie and brown shoes. He held a cane in his right hand with a brown mushroom on the top. He also had a very big white mustatche with small glasses perched right on top of it.

"Well, well, it's about time Jay!" He exclaimed in gruff voice as he walked towards Jay, waving his cane in the air. "It's hard enough keeping an eye on the princess but keeping an eye on you is like trying to keep an eye on a Nabbit!" He said as he started hitting Jay with his cane several times.

"Oof! Hey, Toadsworth! Put that thing down!" Jay had his arm raised, blocking the old mans hits.

"I'm sorry, Jay" He apologized, putting his cane back down "But the princess has an important matter to discuss with you." Toadsworth turned his back to Jay as he walked down the hall. Jay put his hand down as he followed behind him.

The two of them entered the main throne room, a woman with long blonde hair wearing a small crown and a pink dress with long white gloves was waiting for them there. She turned to them and smiled.

"Oh, there you are Toadsworth. And I see you finally found Jay." She put her hand to her mouth as she giggled. Her voice was kind and warming.

Toadsworth flapped his arms at her "Princess! This is no laughing matter!" He exclaimed. Princess Peach was still giggling as she turned to Jay.

Jay was holding his breath, trying not to laugh. Princess Peach cleared her throat and folded her hands.

"Jay, I'm sorry to disturb you at such a time but something has come up." Jay looked at her, more seriously this time. "Oh? What is it?" He asked.

"Well, recently we've been informed that Bowser had been stealing treasure from various worlds and had several of his servants digging into a mountain for him. I'm worried about what he might be planning..." Princess Peach looked at Toadsworth "The castle may be the next place he attacks! We need someone sharp to protect the princess at all costs!" Toadsworth exclaimed, flapping his arms again.

Jay nodded as he looked at Princess Peach "Of course. I'll do my best to keep her safe from harm, no matter what it tak-"

Suddenly, a huge thunderclap was heard. It was so loud, it sounded like it struck the castle. The sheer force of it knocked all three of them down to the ground. Jay heard a loud thumping sound and that's when the throne room door caught fire and burst wide open as smoke filled the room.


	2. Chapter 2: The Big Dilemma

An enourmous roar could be heard from the other side of the door. " ** _GWAAAAAAAAAAH!_** " Jay and Princess Peach both covered their ears. Toadsworth was already out cold.

The smoke cleared and a giant creature could be seen. It had orange skin, a large, spiked turtle shell, horns, a dragon-like snout, sharp fangs, razor-sharp claws, three clawed toes on each foot, and a shock of red hair. He also had spiked, metal cuffs around his arms and neck and was holding onto something under his left arm. The creature jumped into the air and landed onto Peach's throne, crushing it and sending rubble flying everywhere.

"Bowser? What are you doing!?" Princess Peach exclaimed, the back of her hand was just barely covering her face as she stood up and looked at him as a cloud of dust grazzed past her.

"Just doing my part." Bowser took the object out from under his arm and slammed it down into the ground where the throne once was. It was made of stone and was in the shape of a woman. It had several small holes and cracks in the top of it. He then took four gemstones out from his shell and placed them into the object.

"What the heck is that?" Jay stood up as he looked at the object. Bowser jumped over to where Jay and Peach were standing. He wiggled his fingers as he looked down at Peach.

"Princess!" Jay shouted as he went to grab onto her dress with both hands. Peach covered her eyes as Bowser snatched the gem off of the front of her dress, almost ripping part of it.

Bowser leapt back over to the object and placed the gem into the hole on the top of it. Bowser backed away and covered his face as the object started glowing and burst into pieces. Bowser uncovered his face and looked to see a blue star where the object originally was. He jerked his fist down

" _GWAHAHAHA!_ Alright! It worked!" He exclaimed happily. Bowser then looked back at Peach and pointed straight at her "Now make the Princess mine!" The blue star jiggled a bit before it took off into the air, breaking a hole in the ceiling. Bowser quickly covered his head. Jay jerked Princess Peach and Toadsworth towards him, trying to keep them both safe from the falling rubble.

Bowser looked up at the hole with a confused look on his face as a stone hit him on the head. "Wait. Wha-what!? _WHAT!?_ " He took off angrily, jumping up through the hole the star had made in the ceiling.

Jay let go of the Princess Peach and Toadsworth as he stood up to go look through the door behind them. There was a burn mark on the ground in the main hallway where a bunch of guards had now gathered as well as infront of the door. There were also drops of rain coming down from where the mark was, Jay looked up to see there was another hole in the ceiling.

"Bowser must have came in through the roof in the hallway" He said, turning back to look at Princess Peach. "But there's a mark on the floor though, how on earth did that happen?" Princess Peach brushed off her dress and looked out into the hallway. She put her hand on her chin. "That is very peculiar..." She looked up at the ceiling. "I wonder if maybe he came crashing down while using his fire breath?" She lowered her hands to her waist as she folded them.

Toadsworth opened his eyes as he stood up and shook his head. He turned to look at Jay and Princess Peach. "W-what in the name of Goomba happened!?" He exaclaimed. Jay and Princess Peach looked back at him. "Bowser stormed in and summoned some kind of blue looking star that burst out of the castle and went into the sky. I guess he was trying to summon it to take control of the Princess with it, but it failed." Jay answered as he looked up at the hole in the ceiling of the throne room.

Toadsworth ran over to one of the bookshelves in the room and grabbed a book with a thick, black cover with white letters. "A blue star?" He asked, as he began to browse through the book. "Like this?" He turned the book over to face Jay, inside was a diagram of a blue star alongside a picture of several brighter blue stars falling into what looked like a picture of a town.

Jay went over to Toadsworth and put his finger on the star. "Yeah, that's exactly it. But what does it do?"

Toadsworth turned the book back to face him and looked over it some more. "Apparently, blue stars only fall during a blue moon. But the last blue moon appearance dates back to 10XX which was decades ago. Their power was devastating and they could destory building, start storms and fires, as well as grant twisted, contorted wishes. The smaller ones could only grant one wish." Toadsworth turned the page. "The book states that wizards sealed away the last remaining blue star in exsistance and the smaller, bright blue stars as well as the blue moon slowly started to vanish."

Toadsworth turned the page again. "That looks like the last of the info on the star..." He continued looking through the book.

Jay was kneeling down next to him, in somewhat of a Thinker pose. "Is there anything about the gems Bowser had? And the one he stole from Princess Peach?" Jay stood up and looked back at her. "I'm guessing they were used to seal the star." Toadsworth said as he flipped through the pages. "But how exactly did he manage to get them so easily?"

"Lord Bowser! Lord Bowser!" A nagging voice suddenly echoed through the castle. Jay looked back through the door leading to the hallways and caught a glimpse of something riding a broom. It was wearing blue robes with round, red shows and had a yellow, turtle like face with glasses."Lord Bowser! Lord Bow-"

" _CAN YOU KEEP YOUR OBNOXIOUS, IDIOTIC VOICE DOWN KAMEK!?_ " Bowser interrupted as he peaked his head out from the throne room ceiling. " _I'M BUSY FIGURING THIS OUT TOO!_ " He roared as he disappeared again.

"Could you two please keep it down!?" Jay exclaimed, he was covering his ears "It's like listening to glass being scraped against a chalkboard!" He removed his hands from his ears as he went to shield Princess Peach, making sure Kamek didn't snatch her away first. Princess Peach covered her mouth as she looked up at Kamek.

"No, no, no!" Kamek exclaimed in a naggier tone of voice "She was supposed to be ours by now! Something went wro-"

" _ **CAN YOU STOP TALKING FOR 5 MINUTES YOU NUISANCE!?**_ " Bowser roared as he interrupted Kamek again and jumped down into the throne room, shaking the entire room. " _I CAN'T CONCENTRATE ON THE SKY WITH YOU YELLING!_ "

Bowser smacked Kamek with such brute force that he went flying into the wall and fell right off his broom. Kamek put his finger into the air "S-s-sure." He uttered as he passed out.

Bowser shook himself off like a dog, trying to get the water off of him. Jay and Princess Peach covered themselves with their arms as they both stuck their tongues out in disgust. Toadsworth covered his face with the book he was holding.

Bowser then glared down at Princess Peach as he shrugged "I guess there's nothing to do but act myself then!" He eyed Princess Peach as he reached for her. Princess Peach looked away but Jay managed to pick her up and place her behind him, shielding her from harm again.

"I don't think so, bub." He looked up at Bowser as he smacked his hands away. "I'm not letting you touch her with those cold, gross claws." He said as he scowled at him. Bowser looked astonished for a moment then proceeded to scowl right back at him.

"Who's the pipsqueak?" Bowser pointed to Jay as he looked around the room. Kamek slowly stood up, putting his hand on his back "T-that's Jay, L-lord Bowser..." Bowser shot a fireball at Kamek, making him fall over as he passed out again.


End file.
